


Bears Go With Anything

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Cute, Fluff, High School Student Derek, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, bears?”</p><p>Derek recovers and that adorable blush creeps up again. “Oh yeah! Umm, I know this is gonna sound weird, but how much for the lot of them?” He rubs the back of his neck in a clear nervous mannerism.</p><p>“The whole box?” The stuffed bears are nice and all, but what would a teenage guy even want with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears Go With Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tumblr that went along the lines of 'guy at yard sale bought all my old stuffed animals' and this happened. I can't find the link to it, so i'm just letting it be known it wasn't my idea.
> 
> Don't own any of the characters, their the property of MTV/Jeff Davis blah blah
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and Comments are appreciated!

Every year since he was thirteen Stiles has volunteer to work at the Sheriff Station’s annual community yard sale to raise funds for that year’s charity of choice and has gotten to work on most stations of the event. He remembers starting in the raffle booth, helping Deputy Tara sell tickets to win a prize, almost burning himself making popcorn and there’s also that one time his Dad had to pay for the damages caused by him accidentally setting of an entire box of fireworks. But, to be fair, who the hell donates a box of those and gives them to _him_?

Now though, he gets to work on the station he’s always wanted to. The toy booth. I know what your thinking, _why toys?_ Aren’t most of the toys that get donated old, dirty and broken? Sadly, yes. But, that’s what Stiles like most of all. You see, as soon as the Sheriff gave Stiles the go ahead, he went down to business. He visited block after block picking up donated toys all around town. He spent days with the back seat of his Jeep full to the brim with them. He would take them to the garage and organise them amongst different label boxes. He bought supplies at the town’s art store and using his mom’s old tools, got to fixing each and every one.

One thing that most people didn’t know about his mother was that she was quite the tinker. Often times, Stiles and his dad would come home and find her underneath the sink fixing the pipes that had a bad habit of clogging up or in her craft room making something for her kindergarten class. She always had this smile while working on a new project that made Stiles feel happy and so he would join her. He became her little helper. She started him with toys and games. He’d glue broken pieces, paint them new and even crafted parts if necessary. After his mom passed away, he would lock himself for hours in her room and just fix things. Anything he could find. It made him feel less lonely and closer to her. Hence, his excitement at getting to do it for others. He wants to take all these toys and give them a second chance. A chance to make another kid happy.

Stiles is just finishing up getting his booth ready when he remembers the box he grabbed from the attic yesterday. It was filled with Beanie Babies that used to belong to his mom. She had this little hobby of collecting them every time she would see a new one. The box had in total twenty-eight stuffed bears with all different themes and colours. He had never donated it in the past yard sales since he wasn’t the one manning the toy booth. But now, he displays them in the center table proudly.

The yard sale would go on for the whole weekend, but already in the morning of the first day the event was packed. People came and went and Stiles has already sold around fifty dollars worth of toys. He specially loved the kid who went screaming to his mom to buy him the wooden Death Star coin bank he fixed up. It hadn’t been a bank before, but a part of it had been broken, Stiles fashioned some wooden moulding and painted it newly. He was tempted to keep it himself, but new it wasn’t fair.

It got really busy during noon and Stiles was just pondering the idea of getting Scott to help him out tomorrow after he finished up with the last customer when he noticed a guy standing in front of the Beanie Babies. He froze, because he recognised him. It was Derek Hale. The high school basketball and swim team captain, top of his class and all around good guy. Derek was a junior in school, while Stiles was just a sophomore. They ran within the same circles in school and yet have never talked to each other. Stiles never really realised that fact before. He’s never had an excuse to talk to the guy until now.

He approaches Derek who’s still staring attentively at the bears on the table.

“Hey, man. Can I help you with anything?” His voice makes Derek jump a bit but recovers quickly. A slight blush spreads to the tip of his ears and Stiles finds it adorable.

Everybody acknowleges that Derek is quite handsome. His dark hair is always spiked up, yet isn’t covered with product. His lean body is broad in the shoulders and slim at the waist giving him that athletic build. His eyes, though, are the source of his charm. There not too small or too big, they are frame with long eyelashes that make you want to skim over them, and the colour of them. All the colours to be exact, the foamy green, the flecks of gold and the splashes of blue. Make them look surreal. Don’t forget the smile too, his sunshiny smile that just brightens a room.

_Damn, since when did he notice all of this?_

A couple of minutes ago if you would ask him about Derek he would have thought ‘Oh is the hot jock from school everybody loves, but now standing before him Stiles has a whole book on the guy.

“Oh, yeah. You’re Stiles, right? McCall’s friend?” Derek voice breaks up his creeping thoughts and barely manages to respond quickly.

He clears his throat and wills his voice to work. “Yup, that’s me and you’re Derek.” He waits for him to proceed, but Derek just stands there and looks at him oddly. He points to the table and says, “So, bears?”

Derek recovers and that adorable blush creeps up again. “Oh yeah! Umm, I know this is gonna sound weird, but how much for the lot of them?” He rubs the back of his neck in a clear nervous mannerism.

“The whole box?” The stuffed bears are nice and all, but what would a teenage guy even want with them? Stiles shrugs it off telling himself it’s none of his business. “Well, there are twenty-five left, so I guess a dollar each?”

Derek furrows his brows and shakes his head. He takes out his wallet and hands over some bills. “Here’s forty and keep the change. Mind if I take the box too?”

“Yeah, sure. No problem. Though, can I ask why?” He won’t push for an answer, but it doesn’t hurt to ask. Derek quirks a small smile at the question.

“I’m sorry, Stiles, but that it’s top secret or so I’ve been told.” He winks and picks up the box from the table easily. Derek Hale just winked at him, as far as his concerned he can take the whole damn table.

“Well, alright then. See you around, dude.” Stiles pockets the money and hopes to anyone who can hear his prayer that his face isn’t as red as it feels.

“See you, Stiles.”

——————

Is the last day of the community yard sale event and Stiles is very glad to see that most toys have been sold. It’s just after three when a tiny voice interrupts him finishing up inventory.

“Excuse me? I’m looking for Stiles.” The voice comes from a small brunette girl leaning against the centre table with a wicked smile.

Stiles puts away his things and joins her at the table. He rests his forearms on top and lowers his head almost to her height. “That’s me. What’s your name, little girl?” Her smile drops to a frown at the end.

“I’m Cora and I’m not little.” Stiles holds in the laughter that threatens to burst. He has always found it funny when kids try to act older than they are. He leans slightly more towards her and pretends to look her up and down.

He nods. “Well, now that I see you, I guess you’re right. Forgive me, Cora.” She rolls her eyes and smiles sarcastically. “Now, how can I help you?”

“I wanted to thank you for the bears.”

“Bears?” _Does she mean the Beanie Babies?_

“The ones you sold to my brother yesterday. They were just what I needed for his gift.”

“His gift? Is it his birthday?”

“Yeah, it’s today. We’re celebrating him turning seventeen.” Her eyes turn mischievous and it just further confuses Stiles.

“Well, that’s great! I didn’t figure Derek was into stuffed bears so much. What did he do with so many?”

“With the help from my older sister we glue them all to a backpack.” She says so bluntly, like it so obvious. “His ripped last week and I wanted to give him a new one. He doesn’t really like bears all that much, but we call him Der-bear and he likes that. I told him I need lots of small bears for a project and he got me those.” She finishes explaining and starts playing with a rubix cube that was laying on the table.

“Oh really? That sounds awesome and very caring. I bet he loved it!” _Doubt it, it must look awful._ But, he can’t say that to her, right?

“Oh no! He hates it, but he loves me, so he’s wearing it right now.” She drops the cube and turns to point a finger behind her. “Look!” He follows her directions and quickly finds him amongst the crowd of people.

He was with his parents in the home decor booth, not too far from them, laughing at something his father was pointing at on the tables. On his back was the “backpack”. It was once a simple white bag, but now you could barely see a free space on it. It was completely drowned with mismatch colours and bear body parts. Stiles couldn’t even make out the zippers on it. It was a bulging mass of childlike craft. Stiles was equal parts impressed and terrified of this little girl and her wildly creative imagination.

“Oh man…that is…wow.”

“Horrible, right?” She downright giggles.

“You’re an evil little sister who enjoys torturing her siblings, aren’t you?” He whispers without taking his eyes away from her brother. Even with that thing in Derek’s back Stiles couldn’t help focusing more on the boy himself.

“Thanks again, Stiles!” Cora completely ignores his question and turns to skip over to her parents, but turns around mid way and addresses Stiles one last time. “By the way, I thought you should now that he thinks you’re cute! Bye.” At hearing this he turns to watch her skip away confuse.

_Did he hear her right?_

“Wait, what? Cora!”

—————

“Nice backpack, dude.” Stiles couldn’t help teasing the guy. Derek had approached him in his booth with the backpack still on, he must have known that Stiles was gonna say something.

Derek looks away embarrassed. “Don’t.”

“Hey, at least, they look better now than in my attic.” Derek turns his eyes back on him confused at hearing this.

“These were yours?” He points to the backpack in wonder.

“My mom’s, actually.” _Oh geez, now he looks like I kicked his puppy._

“Isn’t she…uh never mind.” He sounds embarrassed again.

“Is ok, man. I’ve been meaning to donate them for years.” Stiles tried to reassure him.

“Now I feel bad.” He whispers and starts playing with the cube Cora too was playing with earlier.

_That is one Hale of a coincidence is you ask me. Get it? Never mind that._

“Why? I just told you is ok.”

“But, I’ve been spending all day thinking of new ways to destroy this thing.” Stiles laughs at this and Derek joins him chuckling.

“I would too if someone gave it to me.” He moves to take the cube from Derek’s hand and puts it back on the table. “Come on, how about some ice cream to cheer you up? It’s my birthday treat to you. Kudos, by the way.” Stiles winks at him in a show of confidence, but inside he’s panicking at the chance of getting rejected.

“That sounds great. Thanks.” Derek’s answering smile fills him up and makes him bold.

“And how about dinner on Friday?” He bites his lip in anticipation, Derek’s eyes watching the movement hungrily. They both blush and Derek nods.

Derek leans on the table and whispers with a flirty voice. “Even better.”

“No backpack, though. That alright with you, Der-bear?” He leans forward too, their faces so close anybody else would think they were already kissing.

Their lips are close enough to feel each others breaths fan across their faces. The warmth of it spreads along Stiles' chest and just as he starts to close his eyes he feels a hand on his face pushing it back.

“You’re ridiculous.” Derek laughs and motions him to follow him. “Ice cream first, you owe me.” He wiggles his eyebrows and licks his lips. Now it’s Stiles turn to look hungrily at the other.

“Yes, dear! Coming, dear!” He puts up the close sign and quickly catches up to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, the backpack is based on the one Todrick Hall made. I love it, but it would look absolutely ridiculous on somebody else.


End file.
